New Life, New Love
by Rychan6
Summary: Unova's finally going to have Pokemon contests and guess who's going to participate. But unknown to them a dark power is coming back and Jack needs to prepare himself for the battle, Luky for him he's got a Hot aussie to watch his back This is Jackrabbit which Means BoyxBoy Don't like it then Don't read
1. Chapter 1

Just an Idea

Centuries ago in the early Pokémon world, wars covered it completely. Types fighting against each other, wanting to prove that they are the strongest. The wars were so catastrophic that not even Arceus could stop it. It looked like that the world was doomed to darkness.

Until one Pokémon stopped it all. The Pokémon looked that of an ice type, but it carried attributes of every type imaginable. The Pokémon discovered that darkness was taking control of Pokémon; clouding their judgment and filling their hearts with hate.

The hero figured a way to free them by using special crystals that represent every legendary Pokémon. By using the crystals, the hero brought peace and happiness to the land' finally the wars were over. All the Pokémon in the world rejoiced for peace.

However there was one Pokémon that didn't celebrate, in fact it was the Pokémon that started it all. Nuxis, no one knows what it looks like, all they say is that it takes form of a dark mist and takes over the victim of its choosing. Nuxis wanted a world plunged in chaotic darkness, so when it saw the hero free the others from his control all it wanted was revenged. So it bid its time plotting until it finally had the chance.

The two engaged in an epic battle neither side letting up. But the hero knew it could not last for long so it sealed Nuxis away in a magic stone, to be locked for centuries. But before Nuxis was sealed away he vowed that he would return and once again plague the world in darkness.

The Pokémon once again rejoiced that the darkness was sealed away, however, that joy was short lived when the hero collapsed. Knowing that Nuxis will return; Arceus gave the hero a new life, hoping that it will once again defeat the evil.

It wasn't until centuries later that the hero was once again born.


	2. The Real Prologue

The Real Prologue

Ten Years ago

It was a harsh storm in the higher mountains. The Blizzard painting the world a never ending white, sparing no creature from its cold clutches. Two figures were travelling in the storm; a young child and his Pokémon were lost.

The young child was a boy no older than 5 years old; he was small for his age, with pale skin and snow white hair, but what really caught the attention were his eyes, the were the purest blue that easily showed emotion, but right now the eyes were full of sorrow and hopelessness.

The young Pokémon with him was in a word unique; it was a Chikorita in a dark blue color. Like the boy it was small for her species but very talented. She looked at her friend worry filling her eyes as she looked at him. The two kept wondering becoming even more lost in the snow. It wasn't long until the child finally collapsed.

The Chikorita nudged the boy, telling him to get up and keep going. But the boy was too weak to even lift himself up. It seemed like the two would be buried in the snow never to be seen again. Until a figure appeared above them; shielding them from the unforgiving blizzard. The boy looked up looking into eyes of a deeper blue shade. For the first time in a long time the child finally saw love and safety in the creature's eyes. Not noticing that the Pokémon looked relieved to see the boy.

Somewhere else

Arceus looked in a special mirror seeing the little boy being warmed up and fed. _"It's time to call the council, the hero has finally returned."_


	3. A New Start

Ry: Hello everyone, I'm proud to inform you that I'll be officially posting the first ever crossover of ROTG and Pokémon.

Jack: It seems our Authoress got tired of waiting and decided to write one of her own.

Ry: This will also be a Jackrabbit fic so if you don't like it then Meganium can kindly escort you out.

Jack: Our Authoress owns nothing of the two topics any reviews or OC's will greatly be appreciated.

**Pokedex/Sandy writing**

"_Pokémon Speak"/'Pokémon thought'_

The Start

It was a nice and sunny day in Striaton City the sun was shining, the Pidove were chirping, it seemed like a quiet and peaceful day. "WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL STRIATON CITY CONTEST!" Well maybe not peaceful.

It seems like the City is finally getting some publicity; for it's the first time that Unova will finally have (cue dramatic drum roll) Pokémon contest throughout the region. (Cue applause) Everyone trainer/coordinator from all over came to participate. But for now we bring our attention to a very recognizable group.

"Ya sure ya want to go through this Tooth?" asked an Aussie accented boy.

"It's fine Aster, do you have any idea how much fun a contest can be? Baby Tooth does." asked the newly dubbed Tooth.

E. Aster Bunnymund also called Bunny is in one word **Hot**. A 6'3 Australian with caramel skin and tribal tattoos. He was nicely muscled and had the form to prove it. (I have no idea on what clothes would suit bunny so if you could pm me some ideas it would be so helpful.) He had bluish grey hair reached the nape of his neck and was tied in a low pony tail bangs framing his face and bringing attention to his forest green eyes.

Tooth or Toothiana Airson, was on the small side, reaching in height of a 5'7 she was regular skinned nothing special (if you don't call her tooth obsession special), but what sets her apart was her loud clothing and hair. She wore a bright green Skirt with purple stockings; she was also wearing a bright pink shirt with a matching green jacket over it. She had blonde hair but it had rainbow color streaks that highlighted her amethyst colored eyes. And if that didn't catch someone's eye than the shiny pidgey on her shoulder would. She was just as tooth obsessed as her owner so they nicknamed her Baby Tooth.

"You vorry too much Bunny," chuckled a husky young man.

"Maybe you should enter contest with Augustus, it might be good experience, right Sandy?" he asked the smaller one who just nodded.

Nickolas North or just North was in a word jolly. He was only three inches taller than Bunny with naughty and nice tattoos on his arms. He wasn't fat but he was kinda toned (I apologize in advanced to those who were expecting a fat north but it didn't seem right). He wore a white shirt with a red jacket and red pants. He was a bright blond with blue eyes; he also had an appetite that could rival a Snorlax.

Sandy on the other hand was shorter than tooth about 5'. He had a bronze tan and had goldish hair and eyes (again I have no idea what clothes he should wear pm me ideas). He was the silent type, never spoke a word, he used to use sign language but since his friends didn't know how to read it so he settled for writing it.

And now back to our scheduled program.

"No thanks North, Ah'm more trainer than coordinator." Bunny snorted.

Before any arguing could come into the group Baby Tooth suddenly took off.

"Baby Tooth, get back here!" The group ran after her, dodging through contestants to keep up with her, until finally they found her. What they saw took their breath away.

There was Baby Tooth but with her was the most beautiful boy they ever saw. He was 5'6 with beautifully pale skin, almost as pale as the moon. His hair was short but it was in a lovely shade of white, like freshly fallen snow. He was wearing brown pants that showed off his legs, a light blue shirt that showed of his slim figure with a dark blue opened parka. But what really was the most striking feature was his eyes, the where in the purest shade of icy blue that showed any emotion.

He was scratching Baby Tooth under her chin when he noticed the group. After looking at them more clearly he gave a gentle smile and said in a melodious voice, "Hi, nice to meet you."

To be continued.

Ry: Sorry if it was short I'll try harder next time.

Jack: Those who want OCS in the story please pm the authoress


	4. The Sweet Snow Lily

Ry: Hey everyone sorry for not posting these days but the little girls I help babysit dropped the computer and crashed it. So I had to get it fixed.

Jack: As much as the authoress loves kids she doesn't like bratty spoiled ones.

Ry: Well someone has to teach them to take what they can get without complaint.

Jack: The Authoress owns nothing of the material used.

**Pokedex/Sandy writing**

"_Pokémon speak"/'Pokémon thought'_

**The Sweet Snow Lily**

"Hi, Nice to meet you." the boy smiled.

Tooth, being the first to recover smiled back at the boy, "Hi sorry for any confusion but my Pidgey flew off and we had to catch up with her."

The boy gave off another soft smile, "Don't worry about it, she's great company when you're waiting for one of your Pokémon to come back. The names Jack by the way, Jack Frost."

"I'm Toothiana Airson, call me Tooth, You already met my pidgey Baby Tooth," Baby Tooth nipped Jacks fingers affectionately , "These are my friends; Aster Bunnymund, we call him Bunny, Nickolas North, also goes by North, and Sanderson Mansnoozie, we just call him Sandy."

Bunny and North said their greetings while Sandy simply waved. Jack did a few hand signs that shocked everybody but Sandy eagerly signed back. But before anyone could ask questions a blue and white Pokémon came with a card in its mouth. It had dark blue on its tail, ears, back, and head. Its head had something that looked like a hat.

"Aww how cute." Tooth squealed. Bunny took out the Pokedex to scan it.

**Species: Glaceon**

**Type:** **Ice**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Ice Body**

**Moves: Icy wind, Ice shard, Blizzard, Iron tail, Quick attack, Ice beam, Shadow ball, Double team.**

**The fresh snow Pokémon, when alerted its fur freezes into needles. By controlling its body heat, it can also freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond- dust flurry. **

"Looks like this on saw some big battles din't it." Bunny commented after seeing its stats.

"Hey Gracie, you found my card I see." Jack smiled while scratching behind the newly dubbed Gracie behind her ears.

"Card?" Tooth asked. Jack nodded, "Yeah, see I'm entering the contest, but I lost it the card, I wanted to find it myself but a certain Pokémon wanted me to rest my sprained ankle." He mock glared at Gracie.

"And yo're still planning on enterin the contest?" Bunny asked in a surprised tone.

"Don't worry about it; I just have to put my weight on my other foot and I'll be fine. Besides it'll take more than a sprained angle to keep me from competing." He gave of a wink at the end.

"Wow, I'm going to have to work really hard to win against you." Tooth smiled widely. "You're entering too?" He asked.

"You bet," she bounced, "I heard a few trainers talking about it so I decided to give it a try." Jack gave a bright smile while getting up, making Baby Tooth fly back to Tooth.

"Well I hope to see you in the finals." He started walking away after signaling Gracie to follow him, leaving behind an air of mystery.

"Vell that vas different, no?" North spoke in an amused tone. Sandy nodded and took out his trusted note pad to write on. **I never expected him to know sign language. Although it's very refreshing.**

"He may seem frail, but something tells me he's stronger than we think. Sort of a Lily is able to withstand cold." Aster commented. The group looked surprised at him he hardly ever praised anyone. Tooth gave of a knowing smirk while the other two shivered at that.

Aster better prepare since there's nothing scarier than a matchmaking Tooth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pokémon ideas, these are the Pokémon I'm planning on the group to have.

Aster: Tropius, Bunnery, Leafeon.

Tooth: Pidgey, Unfezant (female).

North: Snorlax, Primape.

Sandy: Musharna.

Jack: Glaceon, Bunnery, Meganium, Lapras, Dewgong, Arcanine.

Any suggestions for their Pokémon is greatly appreciated.


	5. The Test Of Skill Part 1

Ry: First I would like to thank Warrior Nun and Roseheart for their suggestions however until I find more information on Flabébé I will not be using it. And Roseheart consider Sandy's style approved.

Jack: The Authoress will still accept OC's however there is an 8 Pokémon limit for each character so you better hurry.

Gracie: The Authoress also doesn't own any of the material or references used in any story

**Pokedex/sandy writing**

'_Pokémon talk'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The sweet lily is loved by all._

_Its petals soft that hardly fall. _

_Its scent delicious and delicate but always strong._

_Its hidden meaning could do no wrong._

_All are treasured but the most beauteous of all,_

_is one that conquers snow,_

_that's spring wakeup call. By Rychan _

The Test Of Skills Part 1

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, get ready because it's the start of the very first contest in Unova."

The crowd cheered and hollered with excitement as the contest starts to get underway. About half of the contestants were dressed in costumes to help give better appeal, unfortunately Tooth and Jack weren't part of that group.

"Now before we start I would like to introduce the judges," the announcer exclaimed, the crowd grew even louder, "First off we have Mr. Ogata, president of Unova's Pokémon fan club," She gestured to a small man with medium sized hair that smiled gently, "It's a pleasure to be here."

"Next up is Mrs. Yakama, the first president of Unova's Contest Association." The announcer introduced a young woman with long raven black hair, "I'm looking forward to see some Unova spirit here." "Next up we have Striation City's very own Nurse Joy." The ever so recognizable nurse smiled gently, "I can't wait to see how much care our coordinators put into their Pokémon.

"And last but not least, you know them you love them, Ladies and Gentlemen let me introduce the Striation gym leaders; Chili, Cress, and Cilan." (We all know what they look like so I don't need to give them a description.) The crowed burst into a rally of cheers for them three. "We hope to see some compatibility."

"Now, let's get our contest underway! First up is contestant number 1 Jack Frost." the curtain opened to reveal Jack with his signature staff.

"Gracie let's go." A blue blur shot from behind him with top speed and landed with perfect poise. "Use Double Team with Quick Attack." She took off with high speed while multiplying herself into ten copies, all running in perfect sync.

"Now Iron Tail on the ground then use Icy Wind on each other." Gracie's tail glowed then all of them hit the ground which propelled them to the sky; the all opened their mouths that shot out wind with some ice shards at each other. Each exploding into a beautiful diamond flurry.

"Wow, Jack showed off not only his Glaceon's speed and technique but he also showed off her icy beauty," the announcer commented, "and something tells me he's not done yet."

"Now Gracie, use Ice Beam only on this." He ordered while throwing his staff out. Before it could even fall on its side Gracie shot a white beam and froze in place. All while landing on it with perfect balance. The crowd cheered loudly never seeing a Pokémon landing like that anywhere.

"That was incredible; Jack showed that his Pokémon has a perfect timing and balance while still making sure to show off some icy beauty that it holds. Now let's see what the judges have to say." First up is Mrs. Yakama, the women smiled, "I thoroughly enjoyed the naturel beauty of the ice types, especially the grace that both Pokémon and trainer seem to hold."

"I agree It's simply wonderful." Mr. Ogata said cheerily.

"I love how well taken care of that Glaceon is and I can tell that it has a special bond with her trainer." Nurse Joy smiled gently.

"I say this for all of us that the combination of her spicy energy and her icy grace creates a delightful entrée." said Cilan while his brothers nodded in agreement.

"Now that's an incredible way to start of the contest let's get to the next contestant."

The rest of the contest showed trainers doing amazing combinations, some succeeding others creating accidents. Like a Vileplume sending sleeping powder to the crowed effectively putting them to sleep.

"Now let's give it up for contestant number 20 Toothiana Airson." The curtain opened and showed Tooth with a pokeball in her hand.

"Alright, Nazzy time to shine," she threw it and when it opened it showed a browned plumaged bird with golden brown eyes.

XXXXX in the wait room XXXX

Jack was watching the performance on the screen, upon seeing the Pokémon Jack took out his blue Pokedex and scanned it.

**Species: Unfezant**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Keen Eye**

**Moves: Gust, Quick Attack, Air Cutter, Roost, Detect, Air Slash, Razor Wind, Feather Dance, Ariel Ace.**

**Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males.**

Jack looked back at the screen and smirked, 'she looks like a Flying specialist, but something tells me she's more than that, I hope I get to face her in the final round. '

XXXX back to the stage XXXX

"Alright Nazzy use Gust with Feather Dance." Nazzy flapped her wings while feathers started flying with the wind.

"Now use Air Cutter," Nazzy's wind started turning sharper and cut all the feathers in half all falling gracefully. "Now finish it with Ariel Ace." Nazzy started flying at top speed then suddenly pulled up into the air the feathers following the up draft she left. She started doing loop de loops to organize it into rings then she stopped suddenly. Letting the feathers fall all over.

"That was an incredible display of flying power. Let's see what the judges have to say.

"I love the focus of flying type moves that shows of perfect ability." Mrs. Yakama smiled gratefully.

"Yes, simply wonderful." Mr. Ogata nodded in agreement.

"I can tell by the feathers that she is well taken care of." Nurse Joy gave her a smile of approval.

"My brothers and I agree that the display of airy lightness creates a light aroma." Cress commented while the two nodded.

"Well that's the end of the first round let's which Eight finalist get to go to the battle stage." the screen started up and in the number one spot is Jack while the others were being listed down. One spot remains and after a few dramatic seconds it showed Tooth.

"Give it up for our finalists, now we get see how things heat up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ry: Yes I beat the 1,000 mark, that's a new record.

Jack: the other like to thank everyone for their support; any OC's are greatly welcome

Pokémon list:

Jack: Glaceon, Bunnery, Meganuim, Lapras, Dewgong, Arcanine, Kirlia and Frolass.

Bunny: Tropius, Bunnery, Leafeon, Azumarill.

North: Snorlax, Primeape, Sawsbuck.

Sandy: Musharna, Hypno, Lunatone.

Tooth: Pidgey, Unfezant, Mawhile, Clefable.

Ry: The 8 Pokémon limit is for me to work with for now they will catch more later on. And please send me some OC's I only have an idea for one and she won't appear for a few chapters if you have an idea please PM me


End file.
